


Graphic Art: Shattered Shards by Jujitsuelf

by Cleo



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic inspired jujitsuelf's Shattered Shards fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphic Art: Shattered Shards by Jujitsuelf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shattered Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020446) by [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf). 



 

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/74237572/Graphics/ShatterShardsFicGraphic.jpg)

Click for larger image.


End file.
